The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for determining the state of activation of an appliance.
In the past, central alarm system have been employed to detect the intrusion of unwanted persons or things to a structure, such as a building, vehicle, edifice, and the like. Typically, intrusion alarm systems are triggered by breaches at a selected number of positions or points in the structure. In the case of a building, windows and doors are most often used for this purpose. Consequently, the central intrusion alarm system may not be armed unless all designated windows and doors are closed or set to a certain position. Typically, the closure of a door and window also operates magnetic contacts which serves as a switch to provide an activating signal or power to the central alarm arming control, which in turn arms the alarm system for use.
Moreover, an unattended heat-producing appliance has caused damage and loss of life, mainly through smoke and fire generation, to structures although fire alarms have been present.
Other events and objects have been used to activate alarms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,230 shows an alarm system which includes a detector to monitor heat generated in a cooking container or a fire which, in turn, triggers an alarm through a burglar alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,534 describes a security system which is capable of operating a central alarm unit to multiple sensors in multiple locations. The sensors may detect the overheating of a stove, a fire, the presence of flooding, and the like to trigger an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,455 shows a stove alarm system which detects the on-off position of a burner control as well as the presence of a cooking utensil on the stove. The absence of a utensil on a burning stove activates an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,378 shows a sensor device which sends a warning light or sound when a door is opened with the burner of a stove being in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position.
A system for preventing the activation of a central alarm system when an appliance is active would be a notable advance in the field of fire prevention.
The present invention concerns a system for determining the state of activation of an appliance in conjunction with a central alarm system.
The system of the present invention is employed for determining the state of activation of an appliance which usually has a switch. The switch of the appliance is employed to turn the appliance on and off as well as to control the level of heat applied to the appliance. Appliance switches have operators which may take the form of a dial, a button, a rocker arm, and the like. The heat may derive from an electrical source, a gas source, a steam source, and the like. The system of the present invention is used in conjunction with an arming control found in an existing intrusional alarm system used in conjunction with a structure. The state of activation of the appliance is used to operate the arming control to diminish the possibility of an unsafe condition due to an appliance which is inadvertently left in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position and in an unattended state.
The system includes detection means for determining the position of the on-off switch of the appliance. Such detection means may take the form of a pair of electrical conductors connected to the appliance switch. Preferably the conductors are connected parallel with an indicator light or a movable contact. In certain cases, the electrical conductors may directly interrupt the power to the central alarm arming control. For example, a dial-type appliance switch operators may prevent arming of a central alarm when contacts on the dial are separated. Push-in dials may also be employed with the present invention. In other cases, a relay may be employed to react to an appliance""s electrically active condition (in the case of an electrically operated appliance switch), such as an indicator light, and, again, interrupt the power or signal to the intrusion alarm arming control. A multiplicity of appliance switches may be connected in series, as well as a multiplicity of appliance switches from an assortment of appliances. For example, a non-electrical gas range set of controls may be combined with electrical switches used to operate an electric oven.
Regulation means is also included in the present invention for preventing the operation of the arming control for the intrusion alarm, when the detection means determines the on-off switch of a particular appliance is in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. Vice versa, the regulation means allows the operation of the arming control for the intrusional alarm when the detection means determines the on-off switch of the appliance is in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. Where an electrical relay is employed, the detection means would operate the solenoid portion of the relay. When a signal, such as an electrical current, is received by the solenoid, the regulation means would include a pole to open a circuit linked to the arming control of the intrusion alarm. Absent such detector means signal, the pole of the relay would close, permitting the alarm arming control to operate. Thus, the relay hereinabove described would be a normally closed relay. Multiple relays may be connected in electrical series, each relay being capable of receiving a signal from the detection means. Thus, any appliance switch in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position produces such a signal to prevent the intrusion alarm arming control to operate.
Another aspect of the present invention employs a central intrusion alarm system in which the alarm arming control is operated by a switch that is radio controlled. That is to say, a xe2x80x9cwirelessxe2x80x9d central intrusion alarm system is also employed in the present invention. In such a case, the regulation means would include a radio transmitter that generates a radio signal when the on-off switch of an appliance is in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. Needless to say, receipt of such radio signal by the radio operated receiver switch of the intrusion alarm control would open the circuit to the alarm arming portion and prevent the central alarm system from working. Again, a plurality of such radio transmitters, each associated with an on-off switch of an appliance, may be employed. In certain cases, multiple appliance switches may be wired in series to a single transmitter.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful system for linking an appliance activity state to an alarm system has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for linking the activation state of an appliance to an alarm system which may be easily retrofitted to existing central alarm and heat producing appliances found in a structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for linking the activation state of an appliance to a central alarm system which is capable of alerting the user to an unsafe condition which may potentially cause damage to the structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for using the activation state of an appliance to control a central alarm system which is capable of operating in conjunction with appliances that are electrically controlled and those which do not employ electricity for its operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for linking the state of activation of an appliance to a central alarm system which is capable of operating in conjunction with a plurality of appliance switches.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.